The New Breed
by Dr. Ridley
Summary: The Q Force has some competition and just when the most dangerous threat comes to the galaxy, looking for a fight. rated T for langauge and violence. Please Review. Chapter 23: Its finally over!
1. Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any part of the franchise. If I did, there would be much more profanity and **WAY**More crotch kicking. Warning: this takes place after the THIRD game not the forth!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The New Breed**

Chapter 1: Boredom 

"Prepare to die, Qwark!"

Dr. Nefarious dashed towards Captain Qwark, claws slashing.

Qwark jumped over the charging Nefarious and planted a foot on his back.

"Not a chance, Nefarious!"

Nefarious stumbled and then began to rub his temples.

"What's the problem, freak? You consti-Aghhhhh!"

Qwark tried to roll out of the way from the three speeding holograms but one grazed his shoulder.

As Qwark came out of the roll, he pulled out a blaster and fired 3 shots.

When Nefarious came out of his trance, he saw the shots coming and deflected the first 2 shots but took the third in the chest.

Qwark then walked over to the fallen villian .

"Get up, you wimp!"

In the blink of an eye, Nefarious turned over holding dual blasters and while smiling, unleashed a flurry of blasts.

Qwark was then knocked back 6 feet and Nefarious walked over to the stunned superhero.

"Any last words?"

"No words. Just this."

And with that, he kicked the space between Nefarious' legs.

"AH! Ohhh! The pain!"

Qwark walked slowly over to the evil genius.

"See! You should never underestimate the genius of Captian Qw-"

Qwark's taunt was cut short by Nefarious' hand going straight through Qwarks chest.

"Idiot, robots don't have crotches!"

Nefarious began to laugh maniacally.

**Game Over**

"Oh come on! I am not that weak!"

Qwark was screaming at the holovid screen with Ratchet and Clank sitting on the couch next to him.

"Qwark, this is your 26th time. Turn the game off already!"

They were onboard the Starship Phoenix 4 months after Nefarious' defeat, bored as ever.

"But Ratchet, I know if I try one more time-"

"You said that 25 times! Give up!"

"What else do we have to do?"

This caused all 3 heroes to think. This has been going on for months.

"Maybe the galaxy doesn't need heroes anymore."

At that moment, alarms started buzzing and every Galactic Ranger ran towards the bridge.

Qwark pulled aside a moving ranger.

"What's going on?"

"The capital on Marcadia is under attack"

"Tyrannoids?"

"No, Thugs-4-Less"

* * *

When Ratchet,Clank, and Qwark entered the bridge, Sasha was ordering rangers to their battlestations.

"What's going on? Why is Thugs-4-Less here? Why are they attacking Marcadia?"

"We don't know but we have to save my father!"

All right, Ratchet, you will go to the front lines-"

Qwark interupted with a mocking laugh.

"accompanied by Captain Qwark."

It was Ratchet's turn to mock while Qwark sulked."

"Both of you need to equip all of your weaponary immediately"

While walking back, Ratchet tried to cheer up Qwark.

"Cheer up Qwark, I mean what is the worst that could happen

A holovid screen came on in a darkened room.

* * *

"Agent Y?"

"Yes?"

The cold voice came from a serious-faced Blarg.

"He is headed towards Marcadia as we speak."

"I know."

The shaded figure stopped in mid-sentence as he watched the Blarg load a Vaporizer.

"But how?"

"I always know."

"Okay."

"You don't get to become the best without having certain skills."

He placed the loaded Vaporizer inside his Quickselect and pulled out a candy bar.

"Just make sure you make it look like a war casuality."

The screen blinked out and Agent Y sat in the darkness.

This was going to fun and a devious smile came across his face.

* * *

_Finally it was time. _

_The monstrous creature spread its bat-like wings._

_After waiting so long, he would get to accomplish his purpose._

_A mutant crab shrieked angrily._

_The beast let out a low growl that sent the crab scrurrying._

_It looked towards the sky._

_Ratchet_

_I'm coming for you.

* * *

_

What is this monster? Who is Agent Y? Will Ghandi rise again?

Find out in Chapter 2! Please review.


	2. New Kids on the Block

Happy New Year!

I am really bored.

Oh, I almost forgot.

I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any part of the franchise.

Please review me!

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Kids on the Block**

The dropship moved towards Marcadia. Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark were sitting in their seats, tense with anxiety.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I still do this hero thing," said Qwark.

Ratchet replied, "What about the money?"

"Oh, I have enough of that. It's just that, I put my perfect body on the line every time I go out there," explained Qwark.

Ratchet bust out laughing but when he saw Qwark's face he stopped.

He said, "Well, at least you have your health."

Qwark cracked a smile and yelled, "You got that right!" while flexing his "guns".

A galactic ranger came into the room, stating that they were arriving on the planet's surface.

* * *

When they landed on the surface, they were immediately thrust into battle.

Ratchet quickly took out a Multi-Disc Gun and fired off a couple of shots which found their targets.

Three thugs came up from behind and unloaded with their Thrasher blasters.

Ratchet activated the Shield Charger and pulled out the Bouncer.

He unloaded a bomblet into their frightened faces.

A thug swung with his blaster.

Ratchet jumped over the weapon and came down with a hyper-strike.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield…….

Qwark was on a rampage.

A thug lunged at him.

He met a fist in midair.

Qwark took out a blaster and started picking off thugs.

"Come on guys, you are making this too easy!"

Unknown to Qwark, a thug crept up behind him and equiped a Walloper.

Ratchet saw this and tried to warn him.

"Look out Qwark!"

As Qwark turned around, he took a full face of Walloper.

Thud

Ratchet ran over to him.

"Qwark, are you okay?"

"Thank you Mrs. Gears, would you like to see my hot tub?"

Ratchet sighed and took out a Mini-Nuke.

He fired a bomb to clear the way.

"Come on Clank, let's move him to safety."

* * *

On top of a nearby building,

Agent Y was taking a drag of a cigarette.

He took out a pair of binoculars and saw Ratchet in the open.

"Finally!"

He took out his Vaporizer and took aim.

Ratchet's head was centered in the crosshairs

His finger was on the trigger when….

His portable vid-screen came on with the shaded figure on it.

"Agent Y stop!"

"Why?"

"You are about to find out."

* * *

Down on the battlefield…

Ratchet was taking out the thugs.

"This is pointless! Every thug I take out is replaced 2 more!"

As if an answer to his question, the wall exploded.

A giant gray monster came charging through, crushing thugs with every step he took.

Plasma was raining down from a bluish-green creature flying through the air.

Wielding dual rocket launchers, a dark red Blarg was sending thugs flying.

"What the hell is going on?"

Behind Ratchet, a thug holding a monkey wrench swung hard.

Crack!

* * *

_Ratchet will have to be eliminated but not yet._

_There are too many powerful anomalies._

_First, I should target Grelbin, then this asteroid, and finally Yeedil!_

_After those 3, Ratchet won't have anywhere left to go._

_He will be all mine._

_Maybe I should find Qwark_

_To thank him!

* * *

_

Weird huh? The creature's fight is in the next chapter. I need a name for him.

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review me!


	3. Resignation

I do not own any part of the Ratchet and Clank series.

Thanks to MissTrippyLombax for my first review.

No fighting this chapter!

Now on with the show….

* * *

**Chapter 3: Resignation**

Ratchet woke up in a hospital bed onboard the Starship Phoenix. Clank was recharging in a chair next to him, unharmed.

"Wh-What happened?"

Clank reactivated himself.

"Oh, you are awake. A thug hit you with a monkey wrench. Your helmet is totaled but thanks to some nanotech, your head should be fine."

At this moment, Sasha, Skidd, and Al walked into the room.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, what happened on Marcadia?"

"Well after you got knocked out, the New Breed took care of the thugs."

"The who?"

"Look the're on the holovid!"

Everyone turned their attention to the holovid screen.

On the screen, it showed a familiar reporter.

"This is Darla Gratch reporting live from Planet Marcadia with the galaxy's newest superheroes, The New Breed!"

When she said this, the 3 aliens from last chapter came out, joined by rock music.

The biggest one had rock-like skin, a square jaw, a muscular build, and spikes variously sticking out of his body.

The turquoise figure had a slim form, a flap sticking out of each shoulder with strange growths underneath each flap, and twin holsters for blades.

The dark-red Blarg was wearing Duraplate armor, Charge boots, and had many straps holding weapons of different sorts.

"WOO! Yeah, my name is Dorg, my tall friend is Thrax, and this large dude is Karth. And we are the NEW BREED!"

This was met with cheers from the crowd.

"Well Mr. Dorg, How did it feel to save a helpless Ratchet and Clank?"

"WHAT!"

This outburst came from Ratchet, who was crimson red with rage.

"Well Darla, this just shows one thing. Ratchet, Clank, amd Qwark are past their prime. It is out with the old and in with the new!"

Ratchet turned off the holovid at this and started hyperventilating. Sasha walked up to him.

"Calm down, Ratchet."

"You're right. Hey, where is Qwark?"

"Oh, he is in the other room. He was still sleeping the last—"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE!"

Everyone ran to the next room where Qwark was sitting on a hospital bed.

Ratchet and Skidd had to cover their mouths to stop from laughing.

Even with all of the nanotech, Qwark still had a swollen black eye.

A doctor was next to him trying to explain.

"I'm sorry Mr. Qwark but this bruise is resistant to nanotech."

"You're doctors. This is what you do!"

"All right Qwark, calm down!"

"No, you don't need me anymore so I QUIT!"

He walked out of the room, still in his hospital gown.

Everyone simply stood there, stunned.

* * *

Mr. Fizzwidget was sitting in his office, thinking.

He remembered that fateful day.

Planet Todano: Genetic Labs 

"_Is it ready?"_

_Mr. Fizzwidget, 5 years younger, was standing in a huge lab accompanied by Megacorp troopers._

"_Well Mr. Fizzwidget, after months of testing, it is finally ready. This will completely obliterate all of our competition. I present to you Project Raznor!"_

_A worker pulled a sheet off a humongous cylinder and inside the cylinder was a monster. Red scales covered its entire 9 foot high body and a singular horn grew from its forehead. Its body was shaped like a dragon and bat wings grew from its shoulders. _

"_Plasma launchers, Hyper-sonic roar, unlimited energy, laser swords, but the most dangerous part is its C Drive!"_

"_What is that?"_

"_It can copy anything that is used against it. Weapons or powers."_

"_Interesting."_

_At that moment, Reznor's yellow eyes opened. It burst from its container and attacked. The troopers ran towards the creature while Mr. Fizzwidget cowered in a corner. It crushed the troopers but all the while staring at the cowering president._

"_Don't worry sir!"_

_The presenter pulled out a remote and pressed the button. The creature fell to his knees and shrieked in extreme pain until it fell unconscious._

"_See Sir, Everything is under control."_

"_Mr. Fizzwidget?"_

"Mr. Fizzwidget?"

He woke with a start and looked at his secretary.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Good, send 'im in."

He was right. Everything is under control.

* * *

Things are getting interesting now.

I lied about the fight. It is next chapter!

Next chapter is a two parter!

As always, review!


	4. First Blood Part 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ratchet and Clank or any part of the franchise. This is the last time I am putting this.**

**Editor's Note- Greetings to all of my loyal fans! That's right, all 2 of you. But seriously this chapter will completely be told from the creatures point of view. I'm not going to use italics though. I need suggestions for the story. As always, read and review. Here we go…

* * *

**

Chapter 4: First Blood Part 1 

Project Reznor landed on Planet Grelbin's icy surface. The landscape was cold, barren, and quiet. As he landed, 2 Y.E.T.I.s emerged from the snow. Without even glancing, he cut them in half with twin laser swords coming from his wrists. He then turned his attention to a meditating figure.

The guru was sitting in his chair meditating with the Moonstones hovering around him.

Reznor scanned this strange figure and found large amounts of LSD. He then found what he was looking for. A power that rivaled his own in strength. He stretched his wings…

The Guru heard flapping wings and opened one of his eyes. He saw a very strange figure approaching.

"Welcome Brother!"

"I have no family relation to you. Prepare to die!"

"There is no need to fight. Anger is simply an illusion. Set it free like a bird."

"I have had enough of your words. Is this an illusion?"

Reznor then threw a plasma ball at the mystic. In reaction, the Guru backflipped 12 feet. Reznor stared at him, stunned.

"I warn you, freak. Don't anger me."

The Guru charged a ball of psychic energy and threw it at the creature.

**Hummmmmmmmm**

Reznor flew into the air to dodge, pickedup a boulder, and hurled it.

The Guru raised his hand, encasing the boulder in mental energy, and picked up another one. He sent them both hurtling towards the monster.

Seeing this, he furiously charged twin laser swords and slashed both rocks in half.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttt**

He then dove straight down in a divebomb.(Pardon the pun.)

The mystic flew out of the way and he picked up2 rocks. As Reznor came down, the Guru smashed both boulders together, sandwiching him inbetween. He fell to the ground in a cloud of snow and dust.

"Is your anger released yet?"

Awakening immediately, Reznor grabbed the mystic's ankle and threw him into a sheet of solid ice.

"Mission Complete."

He was met with a ball of psychic energy blast from the now injured Guru. Reznor was knocked back 7 feet into a snow pile. The Guru now had a stream of purple blood coming from his mouth.

"This ain't over. Notby a long shot."

Reznor rose from the snow, looking extemely POed, and he charged his claws with plasma.

The Guru gathered mental energy in his hands.

They charged at each other, screaming!

* * *

**Final Thought-A cliffhanger? Sweet! This is a 2 parter so the next part should be up in a couple of days. I need suggestions and reviews please. Until next time.**


	5. First Blood Part 2

**Editor's note:Hello! Is anybody out there?**

**Anyway, the epic conclusion of the battle is this chapter.**

**And I can finally demonstrate the awesome powers of my creations.**

**Mwahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, please R and R.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: First Blood Part 2

Reznor threw a plasma ball. Guru projected a spherical shield in front of himself, absorbing the blow. He charged a psy-blast and threw it. Reznor barrel rolled out of the way.

The two aliens were battling in midair and making no progress. The Guru was finally showing some anger.

"Enough! Now, you shall see the true power of the cosmos!"

He raised his arms towards space and the air between his hands grew purple. Haloes encircled into each other. Then, they released and razor-sharp discs flew towards him.

"Oh, shi"

But he wasn't able to finish before they circled him. He tried using his plasma blades but nothing worked. The discs weren't able to cut through his tough skin but his wings were open season. Finally, a disc cut halfway through his left wing stem and he fell down to the ground. He slowly got to his feet and tested his wings. The right wing moved fine but the left one stayed still. Broken. Great. The Guru floated down to him.

"Cute trick. It is amazing how you aren't married. Now, watch mine!"

He took a deep breath and roared.

RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

It was incredibly loud. Ice cracked. Eardrums exploded. The guru created a transparent spherical shield around himself but within a second it shattered. He was knocked back straight through a wall of ice and smashed straight into a rock wall, leaving foot long cracks in it. Reznor flew into the new "doorway" and stood there with a smile.

"Had enough yet, pussy?"

He raised his hand and above Reznor, an avalanche of snow fell down upon him. There was nothing visible but snow. He slowly made his way to his feet and grabbed the wall for support. This was taking too long. A soft rumbling noise was audible.

BOOM 

Reznor vaporized the snow with plasma and stood tall. This made the Guru furious.

"How much will it take to keep you down!"

He raised his hand but Reznor simply stood there, staring. His pupils grew large. Larger. Like saucers. The guru shook his head to refocus. He concentrated on Reznor and sent him flying into the wall.

Wham!

Into the other wall.

Wham!

Onto the floor.

Wham!

He sent him crashing into the wall, zigzagging upward and when he was 40 feet in the air, he slammed him into the ground. Reznor lied still for a couple of seconds, then rose to his feet. Guru started to hyperventilate with anger as he lifted a monstrous boulder.

He threw it.

Reznor stared.

It was getting closer.

Reznor's eyes narrowed.

It was 5 feet away!

He raised his own hand.

The boulder stopped while in midair.

The Guru stared at this, stammering.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu"

Reznor had a huge smile on his face and he sent the boulder flying at the Guru. The mystic was squished into the wall and fell to the ground.

"Let's see how you like it!"

He then threw him psychically the same way he was thrown, only the Guru didn't get up. Reznor raised a spike-shaped crystal in the air above Guru.

"What are you?"

"I am the ultimate weapon."

He dropped the crystal.

* * *

**Final Thought: Wow**

**that's painful.**

**Next Chapter will have mostly Ratchet!**

**Thank you and Good Night.**


	6. Know Your Enemy

Editor's Note-Another week, another chapter 

**This one is all Ratchet and there's no fighting.**

**Try to stay awake**

**R+R

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Know Your Enemy**

It has been 3 weeks since the Marcadia attack.

Ratchet was sitting on the couch. His weapons were on their shelves, dusty from lack of use. Bags of chips, candy bar wrappers, and soda cans littered the floor around him. Clank walked into the dark room.

"Ratchet, what are you doing? You are supposed to be on patrol!"

"What's the point? The New Breed will just handle it like they handled the Thugs-4-Less assault on Aridia! And the Thugs-4-Less theft on Aquatos! And the acid pansies of Kalebos 3!"

Clank pouted and Ratchet felt guilt.

"Look, maybe I could get ready for patrol."

"Make sure you take a shower."

Ratchet did just that and 15 minutes later, he came out in a bath towel. The intercom rang out feedback.

"Will all members of the Starship Phoenix, please report to the bridge?"

* * *

Ratchet rushed into his Electrosteel armor and ran to the bridge. 

"What's going on?"

"Relax. we finally got the profiles on the New Breed. Watch the holovid."

Sasha pointed to the holovid screen.

_Name: Karth_

_Species: Granitian_

_Height: 7'2"_

_Weight: 325 pounds_

_Age: 28_

_Gender: Male_

_Profile: Ex-military, genetic experimentation, Superhuman strength and endurance, skin 100 times stronger than human flesh, causes seismic disturbances, dishonorably discharged from the Galactic Guard for unnecessary brutality._

_Name: Thrax_

_Species: Snivelekian_

_Height: 6'7"_

_Weight: 198 pounds_

_Age: 30_

_Gender: unknown( inspector was mutalated)_

_Profile: former assassin,greatest twin bladesman alive today( killed all competition), naturally creates plasma for organic lasers, natural jet boosts, heightened senses._

_Name: Dorg_

_Species: Blarg_

_Height: 6'3"_

_Weight: 226 pounds_

_Age: 29_

_Gender: Male_

_Profile??????_

"Al, what happened?"

"Sorry commander, this part has been deleted from the profiles."

"Hey dudes, do you know that Dorg is one letter off from Dork."

Everyone turned to face Skidd.

"Whoever thought of that is a total idiot! HaHaHa."

From nowhere, an anvil fell on the laughing Skidd.

Everyone began to laugh.

If they would have known the future, they would have enjoyed this moment more.

Because for one of them...

It would be their last.

* * *

**Final Thought- Ha! Take that, Skidd! Nobody insults the writer.**

**The last sentence is kind of ominous, huh?( use a dictionary, stupid)**

**Please review, as always.**


	7. Upgrade

**Editor's Note- Good tidings to all! This chapter will action, humor, violence, and a little romance. After all of this time, there will finally be some kissing! Big thanks to MissTrippyLombax for her reviews and once again R+R

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Upgrade**

Everyone was hanging out in Ratchet's room. Olga and Ratchet was training in the VR simulator, while the others were playing video games. A holovid screen came on with the president on it.

"Attention Q-force!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood in front of the holovid.

"Senators from Bogon and Solana are meeting on planet Aquatos for a peace conference and I want you to protect them."

Ratchet's face lit up like a lightbulb

"Really, No New Breed! Woohoo!"

"Actually, you will be assisting them.Well, Goodbye."

The president left Ratchet running around, destroying his own room.

Later, Ratchet was getting ready for the fight when Sasha walked in.

"You ready?"

"No, Al's doing something with my weapons."

"Ratchet, Skidd's going with you."

"What?"

"I tried to talk him out of it but he says he has to go."

"Oh God."

When Ratchet went to walk out of his room, Sasha grabbed his hand.

"Ratchet,"

When Ratchet turned his head, Sasha kissed him. Their lips were still locked when Al walked in.

"Ahem"

Both immediately stopped and flusterdly moved apart. She whispered in his ear:

"Come back alive."

When she left the room, Ratchet turned angrily to Al.

"Man, I was this close to getting laid!"

"I just wanted to tell you I upgraded your weapons to Delta mode."

"What's that?"

"Delta Mode is a weapons system that automaticly restores your ammo and modifies the weapon to maximize accuracy, speed, power, and effiency."

"Cool, but I don't think I'll need it."

* * *

Project Reznor landedclumsily on the planet Todano'ssurface

_Home Sweet Home_

As he moved towards the weapons facility, 3 mutant test squirrels dropped from the trees, showing their fangs. Reznor lazily threw an exploding plasma orb at them.

_They're the least of my problems now_.

He moved through the huge sliding doors and observed his surroundings.

_Computers, chemicals, and lasers. No big deal. At full strength, I could simply smash straight through it but in my weakened state...I will have to anyway.

* * *

Dylan had been a security guard on Todano for 2 weeks and nothing interesting happened. You could imagine his surprise when he saw thetowering creature move towards the door. One wing was broken and there were many slashes but he was still intimidating. He blasted the door and Dylan stood in front of the ruins._

"What the hell are-"

He wasn't able to finish because at that moment he was psychically impaled onto a protruding steel spike, dead.

* * *

_Pest_

He moved to another steel door.

BAM

He moved to yet another steel door.

BAM

He moved forward to still another steel door.

_How many freakin doors do they need?_

BAM

And there it stood in front of him, a giant cylinder filled with a green glowing Nanotech orb.

_Omega Nanotech_

As he moved to the nanotech, Megacorp troopers teleported in and attacked. Their lasers bounced off his skinbut they began to jump onto his body.Reznor energized his blades and slashed thru the first 4 troopers but soon they overwhelmed him. A lietenant ordered his troops to continue swarming.

"Keep going, men! He will fall soon."

Soon Reznor was completely covered. For a few seconds, it looked like the battle was won. Then a blinding light filled the room as he expanded a psychic shield. He then dove straight for the cylinder.

"Men! You have to stop him now!"

But it was too late. He smashed straight through the glass and everyone stared in horror as the Omega Nanotech took its effect. His wing was mended and made even stronger. His white horns were replaced by black ones and his skin turned ebony black. With a smirk on his face, he fired a purple orb that stopped in midair and flashed, turning every soldier except the lietenant into ash. He flew into the air, blew a hole in the roof, and kept flying straight into space. The lietenant stood there stunned.

"This could be a problem."

* * *

**Final Thought- How was it? Too long? Review and have a nice day.**


	8. Dead to Rights

**Editor's Note- Wow, I am really bored. Oh, here is another chapter. No Reznor but plenty of Ratchet fights. And this chapter, someone DIES! Who is it? Read and review to find out.(When something is written like **_this, _**it is mumbling.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Dead to Rights**

Ratchet's starship was flying towards Planet Aquatos at blazing speeds. Skidd and Clank were riding shotgun and looking nervous.

"Skidd, have you ever fought before?"

"Not really but I'm totally awesome on the simulator."

"That's nothing compared to real fighting!"

"You're just saying that because you suck at it!"

"Shut up, you hoverboard poser!"

"Why you little-"

Skidd and Ratchet began beating the snot out of each other but Clank was trying to get their attention for a more important reason.

"Ratchet."

"Ratchet!"

"RATCHET!"

"What?"

"Look Out!"

The ship was headed straight into a meteor but with Ratchet's luck-, I mean skillful piloting, they missed it. This caused both of them to stop arguing. Skidd broke the silence first.

"I miss Qwark."

"Me too."

The ship continued to its destination in silence.

* * *

They arrived on Planet Aquatos surface after the New Breed. They saw them and walked over to them.

"Hello _bastards."_

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing."

"Just make sure you keep an eye on the old people."

An hour later, nothing had happened and people were getting bored. Dorg kept checking his watch.

"Waiting for something?"

"Of course not."

Seven tyrahnoid-style dropships flew into the area and elite thugs inside mechs came out from inside. Thugs-4-Less had been using Dr. Nefarious' technology for themselves! Fighting began immediately.

Ratchet was attacking with the Nitro Eruptor and admiring the new upgrades. Each shot was going farther and the explosions were getting bigger. He took a moment to look over at Skidd and laugh. Skidd had equipped a N60 Storm and was running around firing while screaming.

The New Breed was easily handling the threat. Dorg was blasting dropships, Thrax was slashing through troops, and Carth was charging through the opposition like a linebacker on steroids. Then Dorg aimed a rocket launcher at the balcony of nearby building. The balcony fell through the air towards Skidd. Ratchet tried to warn him.

"Skidd, look out!"

Skidd looked up just in time to seea falling balcony.

"Dude-"

The balconycrashed to the ground.

"Skidd! SKIDD!"

But there was no point to it,

Skidd Mcmarx was dead.

* * *

**Final Thought- Skidd! NOOOOOOOOO! Moving on... Next chapter will mourning and a Reznor attack. R+R**


	9. Rage

**Editor's Note- Okay, I know that chapter was pretty fast and somber but give me a break! I was in a rush! Let's see some sympathy! This is my first time! Thanks to Miss TrippyLombax and Santus Sanguis(cool name!) for your reviews.Anyway, how will the Q force react to Skidd's demise and who's next on Reznor's hit list? Read to find out! (Note: Words written like **_this _**are a flashback to after Skidd's demise.) Get some popcorn. This could take a while.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Rage**

Ratchet's ship arrived in the Starship Phoenix's hangar to applause. Ratchet climbed out of the cockpit, his face looking down.

"Woohoo!"

"Way to go, Ratchet!"

"Bet you showed those New Breed posers!"

"Skidd must have been great!"

"Where's Skidd?"

_Darla Gratch arrived at the battlefield._

_"This is Darla Gratch, here on Planet Aquatos with somber news. It seems hoverboard champion Skidd McMarx has died and here to explain is New Breed leader Dorg."_

_"Well, Darla, what happened was a horrible tragedy but everyone in the galaxy should remember one thing. Accidents happen."_

Ratchet began to walk towards his room, his eyes never leaving the ground. Sasha grabbed his arm.

"Ratchet, where's Skidd?"

"Skidd's- Skidd's not coming back, Sasha."

Everyone looked shocked.

"What?"

"He's gone."

Everyone couldn't seem to let it sink in. Helga began openly weeping. Al kept saying no to himself. The galactic rangers were electronically crying and holding each other. Sasha excused herself to her room quietly.

Ratchet walked to his room with Clank following close behind.

"Ratchet?"

_Accidents happen_

"Ratchet?"

_Accidents happen_

"Ratchet?"

"Clank?"

Clank stood with his mouth open. Ratchet had turned around and he was shaking.But he wasn't shaking with sadness. He was shakingwith anger.

"I'm going to makethem pay, Clank. I'mgoing to make them pay if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

On a distant asteroid...

The environment was desolate and barren. Gray rocks were everywhere and the only thing around. Except for two robots.

"Lawrence?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Are any ships in the area?"

"No sir for the 746th time."

"You've been keeping track?"

"It's not like we have anything else to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you wouldn't have your head upyour ass,-"

"LAWREN**- Oh, Rob! I've always loved you. That's why I had a sex change operation! B-But you were a girl?"**

Lawrence hit Nefarious in the back of the head. Nefarious growled angrily at him and moved to the other side of the asteroid. Hours passed. Nefarious' anger cooled.

"Lawrence, I'm sorry."

"Lawrence?"

"LAWRENCE?"

Dr. Nefarious turned around and saw a sight that made him stop and gasped for air... if he breathed. He saw his butler impaled on the end of a laser blade wielded by a towering monster.

* * *

Reznor stared at the source of the energy anomaly. Pity. He won't be much of a challenge. Too bad for the butler. He sacrificed himself for the other freak.Now that's job commitment. 

"Why?"

Reznor looked up from the butler.

"Why did you do it?"

He threw the butler's dead body aside andlooked the robot in the eyes.

"Because I can."

The robot ran toward him with fists clenched.

**RAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Reznor backhanded him with little effort.

**AHHHHHHH!**

He was sent crashing but came back up with twin machine guns in hand.

**CHKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

Every shot bounced off Reznor's skin as he raised a hand to fire a dark blueplasma ball.

**BOOM!**

Nefarious fell tothe ground once again and rose again, slower this time. He put 2 fingers to his forehead and sent a hologram flying towards Reznor. He simply stood there with his eyes wide open. Those huge eyes. The hologram sped towards Reznor, raiseda fist, and shattered the moment he hit Reznor.

"Hahaha!"

"Quit laughing you freak!"

Nefarious began lobbing bombs but Reznor walked straight through the shockwaves.

"Alright, prepare for my ultimate attack!"

Dr. Nefarious hovered into the air and charged red-orangeenergy. He released the energy in the form of missiles that headed straight for Reznor.

**BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!**

Dust rose from the explosions and Dr. Nefarious watched with anticipation. When the smoke cleared, Reznor was still standing with no damage. He was psychically holding 5 missiles and sent them towards Nefarious, with the devil's smile on his face.

**BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!**

Nefarious struggled to get up with cracks in his green dome and one eye was completely destroyed. He finally rose to his feet.

"Prepare for my other ultimate attack!"

He once again rose to the air and charged dark purple energy. This time, he released the energy in a purple beam.

**HUUUMMMMMMMMMMMHUUUMMMMMM!**

Reznor formed a circular shield in front of him to block the beam and sent the shield forward. When the shield reached Nefarious, it exploded.

**BAM!**

Nefarious was sent backwards by the shockwave. When he looked to Reznor, he saw him concentrating. A hologram was sent towards the robot.

**CRUNCH**

One arm was cut off. Nefarious let out a scream of pain. Another hologram was sent towards him.

**CRUNCH**

Both arms were gone and Nefarious tried to fly away, which made him realize: Why couldn't I just fly from the asteroid?

**CRUNCH**

One leg was severed by a hologram and a final one was on its way.

**CRUNCH**

The final leg flew off as Reznor walked towards the torso and head. He picked up the doctor.

"Go to hell, you son of a b-"

Those were Dr. Nefarious' last words as Reznor pulled out his mechanical heart.

* * *

**Final Thought- Wow! that chapter was long and violent. I need some side effect suggestions if you wouldn't mind and please review.**


	10. A Challenge

**Editor's Note- Finally!It's our 10th chapter extravaganza! Your prize: An extra-short chapter! It took a while but I finally got here. okay, here we go...**

**

* * *

Chapter10: A Challenge**

It was 3 weeks after the latest fatality

Clank was sitting on the couch watching the holovid. As he admired his greatness on another episode of "Secret Agent Clank", Al walked into the room.

"Clank, you seen Ratchet?"

"He is in the VR simulator."

"Tell him the repairs on the ship are done."

"Okay."

Al walked out of the room just as Ratchet entered.

"Ratchet, Al---"

"I heard."

"Oh."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but it was merely 20 minutes. Right in the middle of one of Clank's fight scene, a screen showing the words "Special News Bulletin" appeared on the screen.

"This is Darla Gratch reporting for Channel 5 news with The New Breed who have an important message."

"That's right! We have an announcement for that loser lombax Ratchet.We're tired of youstupid has-beenYou have a beef with us? Let's end it. Meet us on Planet Tabora and only one of us will leave. I guarantee it personally."

Everyone was silent until Darla suddenly remembered her job.

"I guess this is Darla Gratch with Channel 5 news"

Everyone stood stunned but Sasha turned to face Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I know you're mad but you can't-"

It was too late. Ratchet and Clank were already gone.

* * *

**Final Thought- Told you it was short. Next chapter will have the dramatic confrontation I've been building up to this entire story! I'll try to update soon. See you later.**


	11. Deception

**Editor's Note-Welcome to my fanfic once again and we have a great chapter for you today. Well, it is finally time for the big fights. That's right! Not only do we see Ratchet go on the warpath but Reznor's final target is assaulted. Read Now! (I'm starting with Reznor first for drama purposes! Hey, I'm the writer!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Deception**

On Planet Yeedil...

Two scientists were tampering with a familiar experiment. One was tall with green skin and the other was short with maroon skin.

"We should make it change colors!"

"No, let's give it a missile launcher!"

"HV reception!"

"Plasma cannon!"

"Coke dispenser!"

"Chocolate coating!"

"Why would that be cool?"

"I think I know more about cool than you, douche!"

"Yeah right, virgin!"

The super nerds began to fight sissy-style while the Protopet(You should have figured it out by now, idiots!) watched with a vacant expression.

**SIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

The east wall glowed red and melted to reveal a very arrogant Reznor. The scientists screamed high-pitched girly screams as they were speared with dual blades. Reznor turned towards the cuddly creature on the steel table.

_This is the threat?_

He blasted the blue ball with a plasma burst and the Protopet was knocked into an atomic generator. The crash triggered an orange glow, causing the Protopet to grow and change...

into the Mutant Protopet.

It let out a roar and rolled into a wrecking ball

**SMASH**

Reznor was knocked out of the lab and landed on top of anearby building. He rose to his feet.

_Okay, didn't know it could do that._

The protopet landed on the building, holding something in its mouth. Then it spewed hundreds of small explosives at Reznor.

**BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM**

He activated a psychic shield which protected him from the bombs but the Protopet was already rolling at him. Reznor put up his arms, generating a circle shield, which shattered but absorbed some of the damage. As he layed on the ground, his enemy was airborne, coming down to stomp.

**CRUNCH**

He got up slowly and stared at the Protopet as he sucked in air. He spewed out not missiles but mini copies of itself instead. They climbed on top of Reznor, jaws snapped, but Reznor tried to fight them off. Every protopet he slashed split into 2 and soon he was completely covered.

Silence

A small glow...

Brighter...

**SKKHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

Every Protopet was vaporized by the psychic energy sphere Reznor produced. He turned towards the Mutant Protopet with an angry sneer on his face. He concentrated his mind to send holograms towards the mutant and every time a hologram hit it, the protopet moved back a few feet until he was extremely close to the edge. Reznor himself flew towards the protopet and crouched down. He strained and struggled but finally...

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He lifted the mutated pet over his head and tossed him into a building.

**CRASHCRASHCRASH**

As the protopet slowly rose to its feet, Reznor glided down into the alley. The bluish creature sucked in air and spewed out clones but this time, Reznor was ready,inhaling and spewing out his own clones.

**RAHRARARAHRAHRAH**

The battlefield was achaotic scene of fluffballs and scaly creatures clawing, biting, and tearing each other apart. Reznor psychically threw the Mutant Protopet into a wall...

**CRASH**

intothe opposite wall...

**CRASH**

and again...

**CRASH**

and again...

**CRASH**

Finally, he spun it around in the air and slammed it down hard. Reznor flew high into the air, about 23 feet. He glowed with a purplish-red light.

"I've been working on this one for a while.Hope you enjoy it."

Diving down at anincredible speed, the meteor strike drew closer to its target.

**SKRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**BOOM!**

* * *

Ratchet's ship was landing on Planet Tabora's surface and as they were exiting the cockpit, Clank tried to calm him down.

"Ratchet, maybe we should call the Phoenix?"

There was no answer from Ratchet.

"Maybe you should calm down."

Again, no answer.

"Do you even know where we are going?"

With this, Ratchet shot Clank a glance that could have killed and Clank immediately shut up. They walked into a cave with no light penetrating the darkness.(Big words)

The cave was filled with crystals and rock spires. Of course, it was dark and in a large circular room stood the New Breed.

"Didn't think you would show up."

Ratchet's eyes narrowed.

"I know you did it. I know you killed Skidd."

A smile appeared onDorg's face.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Why?"

"Call it revenge."

"What?"

"You don't notice the resemblance?"

Ratchet stood there with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Drek was my father."

His expression changed from puzzled to shocked as Dorg began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm still remembering the stupid look on that loser Skidd's face."

At that comment, Ratchet became furious and pulled out a Decimater, firing 6 rockets. Carth, the living wall, moved in front of the missiles and chargedRatchet, crushing him against the wall.

**CRUNCH**

Ratchet collapsed to the ground but as he got up, Thrax cut his Achilles tendons.

**SSHHHHHHHHHHHINNNNNG**

Now that he couldn't move, Dorg pulled out a silver sphere. He pressed a red button and threw it over near Ratchet. He thought to himself: Concussion grenade.

"Bye Ratchet."

As the New Breed left, they heard the satisfaction of an explosion.

**BOOM**

* * *

**Final Thought- Wow a cliffhanger! Is Ratchet alive? What will Reznor do now? Will I stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter but review in the meantime.**


	12. Ghost

**Editor's Note- The setting for this chapter is grim. Ratchet is dead or is he? Read on in this chapter and review. Someone will die this chapter. I guarantee it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Ghost**

Clank opened his metallic eyes and saw a very POed Ratchet. There was rubble everywhere and the only light source was coming from a spinning Tesla Barrier.

"What-How"

"Tesla Barrier"

"Oh, are you injured?"

"Nano-pack."

"I see. Well, what is our next course of action?"

"We get some revenge."

"But what about last time!"

"We have an advantage. After all, how can you kill what's already dead."

* * *

The New Breed was happily exiting the cave and heading towards their ship.

"Nice work, boss!"

"Even though we aren't sure if he is really dead."

"Shut up, Thrax!"

"If you were a real assassin, you would have some follow-thru."

"Shut up! I'm sure Carth thinks I'm a real assassin! Right, Carth?"

"Carth?"

They turned around to see no one there.

* * *

Carth had stopped to pick up a shiny object off the ground.

"Oh, a bolt! Hey, what's that?"

He scratched a red target without noticing many others on him.

"Uh oh."

15 R.Y.N.O. missiles flew towards Carth and exploded.

BOOM

* * *

The 2 remaining members of the New Breed waited for 5 minutes but no one came.

"Hey, you go find the oaf. He probable just overloaded his brain. I'll head back towards the ship."

"Sure-"

Dorg walked out of the area.

"-lazy bastard"

Thrax took to the air for surveillance purposes.

"Now wheredid that imbecile go?"

Sadly, he didn't notice a furry sniper taking aim.

BANG

Thrax fell to the ground with a thud and got up groggily.

"Uhhhh, who shot me?"

"Me."

Thrax turned around to see 7 Disc Blade Gun's blades flying towards him.

SLICE

* * *

Back at the ship, Dorg was waiting back at the ship impatiently.

"What could be taking those losers so long?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a yellow and brown blur.

"What the-"

It moved again.

"Who are you?"

Dorg began to fire everywhere with his rocket launcher.

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM

"I'll hit you eventually!"

The blur dodged every shot and finally showed his face.

"Ratchet!"

"That's right!"

He pulled out a Rift Ripper and fired a shot above Dorg's head. The gravity pulled his weapons into the black hole and Ratchet fired another shot into the black hole, making it bigger. Dorg was lifted off his feet.

"No, No, NO!"

* * *

Onboard the Starship Phoenix...

"Ranger, report!"

"We can't get through. The planet's being blockaded, mam."

"Urghhhhh!"

Captain Sasha was extremely frustrated at the moment and Al coming in didn't help at all.

"Excuse me, Captain."

"Not now Al!"

"But-."

"I said not now!"

There was a shudder and an alarm coming from the other end of the ship.

"What's happening?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. A huge biomass is attacking the ship!"

"A dropship?"

"No, it seems to be a living thing."

* * *

**Final Thought- I guess I should have mentioned there would be 3 deaths. HA HA! What is attacking the Starship Phoenix (As if you did not already know.) All will be revealed in the next chapter. Review while you wait!**


	13. When You're Gone

**Editor's Note- Well, the last couple of chapters have been short but the next one should be long. Feel free to suggest story ideas because I'm running out of ideas. Any ideas will work, no matter how stupid! Review because this chapter has no fighting in it. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: When You're Gone**

Ratchet stood in the clearing, admiring his handiwork. Clank stood in silence next to him.

"I can't believe it isfinally over."

"Maybe we should head back."

Ratchet stood with a blank expression before answering.

"Yeah, let's go."

Both jumped into the cockpit Ratchet had called with his watch-gadget thingy.

* * *

In the vacuum of space...

Ratchet and Clank were flying fast toward the Starship Phoenix when Clank gathered his courage to ask the big question.(No, not that question, homo freaks!)

"Ratchet, are you okay?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, you never smile anymore-"

Ratchet grew slightly annoyed.

"You are obsessed with fighting-"

Ratchet grew angry.

"And you don't bother to talk to anyone anymore."

Ratchet looked as if he was going to smack him but then his face softened.

_He's right_

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay buddy."

"What the-"

They had come into view of the Phoenix and the sitefilled them with sorrow. The Phoenix was extremelydamaged, two holes blown thru it and various sections of its hull were slashed apart. The ship landed inside of itand as Ratchet jumped out of the cockpit,O2 mask activating, he surveyed the damage.

"What happened here?"

Galactic rangers were slashed open, guts laying everywhere and oil splattered on the wall, andheads were laying on the ground.

"The horror, the horror."

Both heroes stared at this horror with disgust and fear.

"Clank, go to the bridge and call for some med-bots."

"Right."

As Clank left, Ratchet began to move through the devastation. Then he noticed a familiar face but not in the good way.

"Al!"

Al was lying on the ground, bloody and distraught. His entire right arm was gone and his left eye was gouged. Slash wounds and broken bones were obvious but he was still conscious.

"Raaaatchet-"

"What happened?"

"A monster broke through our shields. The rangers were eliminated immediately and he was toying with us the entire time."

Clank walked into the room at this time.

"I can't find Sasha anywh-- Oh dear Qwark!"

"Al, where's Sasha?"

"Your room."

Ratchet walked slowly into the room. The room was ravaged, furniture obliterated and screens cracked. A sight on the holovid screen made him yelp in terror. At that instant,he knew where Sasha was and that was what terrified him. On the screen were these words written in a red substance Ratchet guessed was blood:

A sacrifice must be made

* * *

**Final Thought- Wow, a plot twist! Yawn. Got any character ideas?Plot ideas?Weapons? Send'em in. Make sure to review! Or I won't post for months! Ha Ha!Later dudes!**


	14. Luna Plasma

**Editor's Note- It looks like we had a plot twist. This chapter should be longer than the last couple of chapters. Some inspiration came to me. Remember, if you want any new characters introduced, do it soon! Now let us continue...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Luna Plasma**

Med-bots were swarming through the Starship Phoenix. Some robots were repaired and the wreckage was cleared. Ratchet and Clank were in the bridge, working on the computer.

"How's it coming, Clank?"

"Almost done. If I can triangulate the signal fromSasha's communicator, I should be able to find her."

"Well, keep working."

Two Galactic rangers walked into the bridge with their hourly status reports.

"Sarge, repairs are 83 done and the large nerd was taken to intensive care."

"Good, proceed."

"Yes sir."

Clank was typing away at the console and finally there was a singular beep of results.

"I've got it! She is on Planet Magmose."

"Right, download the coordinates to my ship."

"Wait up, take this."

Clank held out a small green necklace, except ithad a cybernetic green chip on the end.

"What is it?"

"It's called the Recall. Al made it. When you press the button, you are automatically teleported to a preselected area. I've set it to return here."

"Thanks but I don't think I'll need it."

"Ratchet, you have to understand. Whatever did this won't be stopped by regular weapons. Just grab Sasha and run."

"Sure."

Even though Ratchet said he wouldn't but the glint in Ratchet's eye said something else.

* * *

Sasha sleepily opened her eyes. Her thigh had a deep cut and her left arm was scorched.She was tied to astretcher inside an electrically lit cave. 

"Where am I?"

"So you're finally awake."

Her eyes turned a monstrous colossus standing in the entryway. She wanted to letout a terrified scream but too stunned to do it.

"What are you?"

"I'm the next step in evolution. I am perfection. I am Reznor!"

With those last words, he let out a thunderous roar.

"Kind of overdramatic, don't you think?"

"Hey, I don't write this shit."

They simply stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Sasha had a smug smile on her face.

"So fuzzball, are you scared?"

"Not really."

"You must think you're pretty clever with a communicator that is trackable."

Her smile left her face in an instant.

"But-how."

"I disarmed you, remember?"

"Why would you want me to be rescued?"

"Because you aren't the target."

Sasha suddenly understood.

"It's Ratchet."

* * *

Ratchet's ship was flying towards the planet's surface. Ratchet jumped out of the cockpit as it landed. The planet was covered with volcanoes and the sky was an orange-red color. Ratchet pulled up his Map-o-matic and followed the trail towards the source. 

"Pretty nice scenery."

He trailed the source into a large cave. As he entered, he recognized a familiar face.

"Sasha!"

"Ratchet, stay back! Its a trap!"

But it was too late. Reznor walked from around the corner and Ratchet's jaw dropped. This thing was huge! The shock wore off and Ratchet pulled out a Nitro Eruptor.

"Let her go!"

"Why don't you make me, wimp?"

Angrily, Ratchet fired a shot but when it hit the freak, he was unharmed.

"Don't tell me that is the best you can do?"

"Not a chance!"

Ratchet pulled out a Bouncer and fired. It did nothing and Reznor began to move forward. He pulled out a Decimator and fired 4 missiles. Nothing. Ratchet tried out theDisc Blade Gun. Nothing. Vaporizer. Zip. Mini Nuke. Nada.

"Why won't this stuff work!"

By this time, Reznor was close to Ratchet. Very close. He raised his claw-hand and smacked Ratchet with a backhand strike. Ratchet was sent crashing into a wall.

**CRACK**

Reznor fired a plasma burst at Ratchet but he activated his Shield Charger.

**BOOM**

The shield burst from the impact. Reznor was charging forward with dual blades and Ratchet put up his wrench in defense.

**CHINK**

While blocking, Ratchet had athought:

_I can't beat this guy!_

Reznor pulled Ratchet into the air psychically and hurled him straight into Sasha.

"Ratchet, are you okay?"

Ratchet moved woosily.

"Sasha, grab my hand!"

When she grabs, Ratchet presses the Recall. When Reznor saw this, he screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late! They disappeared in flash of green light. He let out a furious roar.

**RAWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

* * *

**Final Thought- Oh! So close! Ha Ha! well, I guess that's long enough. Keep sending in reviews! And good night!**


	15. Confessions Part 1

**Editor's Note- I am sorry if this chapter is sloppier than usual. One of my friends died recently at school and I am currnetly mourning. Anyway, moving on...Another chapter is here and we are getting closer and closer to the end. Thanks for the reviews but don't stop sending them in. If you want a story idea used, send it in. (P.S. If you were confused about last chapter's title, It's Latin for "Blood Moon". Cool huh?)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Confessions Part 1**

Everyone was inside a hospital. Every wall was painted white and the air was thick with cleaners. Sasha was propped up in a hospital bed with computers and monitors all around.

"Captain, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Just because I'm stuck in here, does not mean I am going to let my ship go to pieces!"

The ranger let out a defeated sigh as Ratchet walked in.

"Hi, Sasha."

"Oh, hi."

"So, did you figure out what that thing was?"

"I only know that it's name is Reznor."

"So, we still don't know what it is or what it wants with me."

"Yep."

"Perhaps I can help."

Both looked toward the door to see Mr. Fizzwidget standing there.

* * *

Everyone had moved into the small room because they all wanted an explanation. 

"Okay Fizzwidget, explain."

"Okay, I should start from the beginning. Many years ago, Megacorp and Gadgetron were at war for control of the galaxy's market. Spys, sabotage, vandalism, destruction, you name it. We did it. We were stuck in a stalemate so we had to get creative."

"What did you do?"

"I was getting to that! In our genetics division, we tried to develop a superweapon. We wanted something invincible. Unlimited ammo, unparalled genius, merciless. We got all that and more. Project Reznor is unstoppable."

"It has to have some sort of weakness?"

"No, he doesn't. He has plasma bursts, Hypersonic roars, laser blades, hyper-flight, and the C-drive."

"You're going to make us ask, aren't you?"

"The C-drive was our own invention. It allows the user to copy any technique used against it. So even if something did hurt him, it won't anymore."

Everyone had a somber expression of hopelessness on their face.

"We had programmed it to go after the most powerful forces in the galaxy. I don't know why it would go after Ratchet though."

"I know."

Everyone turned to Clank who seemed to have the answer.

"But I was the only one who had access to those files?"

"Think about it. Someone else had access to those files."

Suddenly, everyone understood.

"Qwark."

* * *

**Final Thought- Kinda short but it's a 2 parter so deal with it. Please review and send in your suggestions!**


	16. Confessions Part 2

**Editor's Note- That chapter was pretty useless and this chapter will be too. You have to bear with me for this. **

**On a completely random note, I hope you had a nice valentine's day!After this chapter, the real fighting will begin! Yay! I need to know how many battles Ratchet and Reznor should have, so review! (**_This text is used for the flashback, which is told in first-person.)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Confessions Part 2**

In Metropolis onPlanet Kerwan...

Rats were scampering through a disgusting alleyway, filled with trash and questionable smells. Cardboard boxes were scattered throughout the alley and bricks were covered with years of grime and decay.

"What a dump!"

Two figures wearing trenchcoats, moved silently through the scene and made their way to a cardboard box. They knocked on the side.

"Mr. Qwark? Are you in there?"

A very groggy Qwark moved his way out of the box, carrying a bottle in a paper bag. He hadn't shaved for months and his costume was torn to ribbons. He had various cuts and bruises.

"What do you want?"

Qwark let out ahiccup.

"Are you Steve McQwark?"

"I think the answer is obvious."

"Come with us."

* * *

A dropship moved through the entrance of the Starship Phoenix and landed softly. Both cloaked figures walked out of the back followed by Qwark and took off the trenchcoats to reveal themselves as galactic rangers. 

"This way, Mr. Qwark."

The captain entered a conference room which contained Ratchet, Clank, Mr. Fizzwidget, and the remaining Q-Force members. At first, everyone looked at them and then everyone held their nose.

"Okay, why did you pick me up?"

"We'll explain everything but first, I think you need a bath."

Qwark lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit. Then his face turned scarlet red and backed out of the room.

* * *

Qwark came back in a half-hour, wearing a costume in the same pattern but all black.

"Qwark, why were you so messed up?"

"Alright, I should start from the beginning..."

_After I quit, I thought it would be a snap to get work. You know, commercials, movies, that sort of stuff. But it seems the times changed..._

_"Get lost, loser!"_

_"Shove off, hasbeen!"_

_"We don't work with queers!"_

_That last line was obviously a lie, right?_

His question was met with silence from his audience.

_I lost everything. My money.My cars. My women. My house. Everything. I tried to get a modeling job but they wouldn't take me. Must've been blind. I hitched a ride to Metropolis and met a wandering salesman named Dre. _

_"Hello sir, do you want a free weapon's upgrade?"_

_"Sure."_

_I handed over my stuff and he moved to the back. I waited 15 minutes. Then 30 minutes. Then an hour.I finally realized I just got robbed and__I became a hobo. A very handsome hobo, I might add._

"So that's my story, any questions?"

"Yeah, do you know an experiment named Reznor?"

Qwark's face turned as white as a ghost.

"Why would you mention that name?"

"Because he's back."

"Oh, Sweet Me!"

Hefell to the ground and rolledinto the beetle position and it took several rangers to pull him out of it.

"Qwark, what did you do?"

"Well..."

* * *

_When I um... replaced Mr. Fizzwidget, I had access to all of his files. I wanted a backup plan to make Ratchet pay, so I went searching for some weapons. Then I found (gulp!) Project Reznor._

_"This looks promising."_

_I pressed the call button. A huge cylinder teleported into the office.A new screen labled "Programming" popped up. One objective was listed under the title: Destroy large power sources._

_I typed him a new objective: Destroy Ratchet_

_"Now let's see what this puppy can do!"_

_After pressing the open button, Reznor opened his eyes and roared out one word._

_"YOU!"_

_He charged forward while the self-activating lasers fired uneffectively. When that didn't work, sonic grenades replaced the lasers. This didn't damage him but knocked him back. Reznor skidded slowly and constantly toward the cylinder until he was once again inside._

_"See you later, freak!"_

_Ipressed the eject button which changed the cylinder into a rocket. The rocket blasted off into the black sky.I turned to the screen-- Destination: Planet Magmose; Hibernation: 3 years_

_"Well, looks like I won't have to worry about that weirdo for a long time!"_

"Whoops?"

The crew stared at the captain with disbelief.

"How could anyone be so stupid!"

"You could have sealed the fate ofthe entire universe!"

While the others demeaned the captain, Clank approached Mr. Fizzwidget with a question.

"Excuse me, Mr Fizzwidget, do you think Reznor has any weakness?"

The chairman raised a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"I don't think so. Not anymore."

Ratchet had been silent this entire time and he finally spoke.

"So you people are telling me that an invincible monster is going to destroy the universe?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"And his sole purpose is to destroy me."

Once again, the others nodded.

"Auggghhghghghhghgghgghgghg!"

Ratchet ran across the room screaming and he ran back and forth. Qwark tried to calm him.

"Relax Ratchet, you guys now have me!"

This made Ratchet scream louder and panic more.

* * *

**Final Thought- Well, that was unnecessarily long. Woohoo! Remember, if you have any suggestions for the story, send them in along with your reviews. Thank you and good night!**


	17. Sacrifice

**Editor's Note-** **Hello happy people! Actually, who am I kidding? No one reading this had a date for Valentine's Day! Oh! Getting more to the point, I still need ideas. You see, I have only planned up to this point! I need ideas! Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 17: Sacrifice **

Clank and 3 Galactic rangers were in the testing area. They stood beside a huge weapon/device positioned across from a block of carbonox.

"Okay, fire the drill!"

The plasma drill started up, projecting a focused laser beam at the block and the beam cut through it slowly. Then the engine stuttered and stopped. Green smoke swirled upward.

"Oh well. Time for the next one."

This had been going on for days with the same result. They were working on a weapon to fight Reznor. Frustration was high in the room and when Sasha checked in for a progress report, the screen was immediately vaporized.

"Why doesn't any of this stuff work!"

Clank began to tear apart the room and Ratchet came into the room.

"Hi guys! I've got great news!"

"Did Reznor kill himself?"

"Did you make a super weapon?"

"Is the world finally at peace?"

"Okay, I have good news. Al is back!"

* * *

When they entered the entryway, they nearly screamed out in shock. 

"Al, what did they do to you?"

It was Al or most of him anyway. One of his eyes, his right arm, and his left leg were fully robotic. The rest was still organic.

"I got an upgrade!"

Calculators, pens, lasers, tape measures, buzzsaws, and magnifying glasses popped out of his robotic hand.

"Well, that's okay because we have a problem!"

They went on to explain the situation in excruiating detail.

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

He worked his way to his old lab when the intercom sounded.

"Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark! Get here now!"

The three previously named guys moved to the bridge with unknown speed.

* * *

When they entered the bridge, they let out a frightened gasp. Reznor was on a holovid screen, smiling fangs and all.

"Hello maggots."

"What do you want?"

Sasha was sitting in her captain's chair, observing the arguement.

"Since you ran like dogs last time, I'm going to force you to fight me."

"How are you going to do that?"

The abomination stretched his hand towards the planet in the background.

"I trust you recognize the lovely Pokitaru."

Ratchet was seething with anger at this point.

"Don't you dare do it!"

A smile came across Reznor's face as he held his hands, palms up, above his head. A small spark crackled which into a miniature sun, about 23 feet in diameter. Its purplish-blue glow lit up Reznor's denomic face.

"Come face me, you worm."

"Ratchet, you can't."

"But Sasha-"

"I said no!"

Reznor laughed at this couple's quarrel.

"Oh Ratchet, don't tell me you're taking orders from your girlfriend."

"Shut up."

"Are you her bi-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

The smile left Reznor's face as quickly as it came on.

"Now now Ratchet, you wouldn't want me to lose my temper. Something like this might happen."

With those words, he lobbed the plasma orb at the tropical planet.

**BOOM**

The explosion rocked the planet. Trees were incinerated, buildings were decimated, and people were vaporized. In an instant, Pokitaru changed from a tropical paradise to a volcanic wasteland. Ratchet could hear the victim's screams in his oversized ears,

"I swear I will make you pay! You are going to rot in the deepest circle of hell!"

"Don't blame me for this, Ratchet. You need to remember one thing."

He took a last look at their furious faces.

"It's all your fault."

The screen turned blank.

* * *

**Final Thought- A little short but adds to the drama, doesn't it? Send in some ideas and give your thoughts on my fanfic. Ciao.**


	18. Reflex

**Editor's Note- Time to answer some questions! For the past couple of chapters, I've been building up useless drama for a seemingly one-sided fight. I mean, how can Ratchet beat an invincible titan?**

**Don't worry! I have all the answers in my head. Let's just say I am going to give Ratchet a fighting chance...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Reflex**

Inside a cooled-lava cave, stalagmites were cleanly sliced off at the base. The entire room was neatly cleaned and organized. Near the back stood a magma throne and upon it was a familiar creature.

_Why am I so worried?_

_I'm not._

_Yes, you are._

_No, I'm NOT!_

Reznor punched a hole through a nearby wall. He had been having thoughts like this ever since his prey escaped like the worm he is. He had never experienced this before.

What is this?

Anticipation, hatred, sorrow?

_Fear_

He let out an ear-piercing roar.

_This is nonsense. He can't even hurt me._

But somewhere deep inside his mind, he wasn't so sure of that.

* * *

On the Starship Phoenix, 

Three Tyrannoids leapt into the air for an attack.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

A Tesla Claw bolt fried them in midair. A Leviathan sprung out of the ground.

**BOOM**

One Decimator missile, uhhhh, decimated it. A Hovertank slowly moved in, aimingits barrel carefully.

**BOING**

A Heavy Bouncer bomblet exploded with pinpoint precision

**Training Simulation Ended**

Ratchet walked out of the VR simulator while wiping the sweat off of his brow. Al andClank approached him, out of breath.

"Ratchet, huhh, we, huhh, need, huhh, to, huhh, talk."

"What's up?"

"We found a way to fight Reznor!"

"What's wrong with this way?"

He gestured by holding up a Blaster.

"Last time you tried that, you got schooled."

Ratchet hung his head.

"We decided to go in a new direction."

Ratchet looked up in interest.

"You do remember the Inferno Boxes, right? We thought that by increasing the magnitude and the time limit,"

"You could take on Reznor with your bare hands!"

Ratchet was shaking with excitment and he pratically ran to the testing lab.

* * *

The Amp is a small chip-shaped device that attaches to the belt of anyarmor. When activated, it multiplies the energy muscles exert for a short period of time.

After Al finished explaining how to use it and it was installed into Ratchet's armor, Clank and Al moved into the control room.

"Okay, Ratchet, we are going to start you on level 10. Have fun!"

The control room disappeared and Chainblade replaced it. Ratchet activated the Amp and immediately felt the effects. His entire body glowed a dark orange, electricity crackling through every part of the armor.

"Rahhhhhhh!"

Chainblade charged forward and swung one blade.

**CHING**

Ratchet had caught the blade with one hand and snapped it in half. Chainblade stared in astonishment as Ratchet came in with a punch,

**BAM**

Then another,

**BAM**

And finally, Ratchet grabbed his arm, spun helicopter style, and threw him.

**THUD**

Chainblade dematerialized and the B2 Brawler appeared. The Cerebullian fired shots but Ratchet was already in the air. He wall-jumped and came down in a Hyper-strike.

**CRACK**

The B2 Brawler faded away, shattered dome and all and a Snagglebeast ran forward. Ratchet jumped and flipped forward, wrenches spinning. He became a Lombax sawblade.

**SLICE**

Both halves of the Snagglebeast fell apart and the wailing Tyrannoid Momma slapped down with one tentacle. Ratchet caught it and chopped it off. He jumped inside the screaming momma's mouth.

**GULP**

Everything went silent and the Tyrannoid Momma had a surprised look on his face. Then a faint humming that grew steadily louder.

**SSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

A sphere of pure energy engulfed the alien and after the display, Ratchet hovered down. The glowing stopped and Ratchet pulled off his helmet. The control room reappeared.

"Well, Ratchet?"

Ratchet took a look at the small chip and a smile grew on his face.

"Nice work, guys!"

* * *

**Final Thought- This one was pretty long compared to the recent ones. Now things are getting pretty interesting, huh? All bets are off and let the fighting begin! Review!**


	19. Confrontation

**Editor's Note- Finally, the fight I've been building towards this entire story! Or is it? This chapter has fighting, swearing, and homo-bashing. Review it anyway!**

**P.S. If you are a homosexual, please take no offense to this chapter because I wanted some useless humor. I do not stereotype any gay people with this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Confrontation**

Ratchet stood on a sandy plateau. The landscape was filled with orange-red boulders and towers of rocks. Not a creature was stirring. An announcement was sent through all holovid frequencies, stating for the experiment known as Reznor to head for this area. A loud thud sounded behind him.

"I was wondering if you had the balls to show up. Or did they forget to build you some?"

"Big words coming from someone who knows he's going to die."

Ratchet was fingering the Amp nervously.

_If this thing doesn't work, I'm dead._

"I'm not scared!"

"Then come prove it."

Ratchet pressed down on the chip and activated his Charge Boots. He rushed forward, fist raised and punched the freak straight in the chest, which sent him hurtling into a rock wall.

**SMASH**

Reznor came out with a singular scratch across his left cheek and a furious expression on his face. He then charged a plasma burst which he threw but Ratchet punched the ground which raised a rock sheet. The rock absorbed the blow.

"Rahhhhh!"

Ratchet lept into the air and kicked Bruce Lee style. Reznor raised his arms to defend himself from the onslaught. As the lombax landed, he grabbed a leg and spun like a top. Reznor was thrown through another plateau.

* * *

A crowd gathered on the outskirts of the battlefield, cheering and protesting. Among them was a hippie wearing tye-dye leather and a redneck wearing plaid.

"Stop this massacre now! Jesus Christ!"

"Shut up! This is better than drinking beer and kissing my sister!"

"It is inhumane to the species!"

"He is going to destroy the universe!"

"That doesn't matter but I still respect the decision of such a sexy man!"

The redneck then began to punch the s#!& out of the queer hippie.

"You're only hitting me because you love me!"

"Shut up, you f#$&!"

As the homophobic redneck beat the gay hippie to a red bloody pulp, a more relevant battle was going on.

* * *

Ratchet clapped his hands together, which sent orange shockwaves outwards.

**BOOM**

Reznor crashed into a wall but came out as strong as ever. An airborne Ratchet spun with wrenches in hand and slashed Reznor repeatedly.

**SCRKKSKRKKSCRKKSCCRKKSCRKKSCRKKSCRKK**

Reznor had gashes and wounds covering his body but he came back with demonlike determination. As Ratchet landed, he attacked with a spin kick.

**THUD**

He then checked a timer on his wrist--

5:26 minutes left--

_I better finish this quick!_

Ratchet clenched his fists together to charge energy within them and threw lots of bursts at the abobination.

**ZZZTZZZTZZZTZZZTZZZTZZZTZZZTZZZTZZZTZZZTZZZT**

A small crater had formed with Reznor in the center and he now had new scorch marks to match his other wounds. Ratchet combined his wrenches together and came down in a Hyper strike.

**CRACK**

Sadly, he only hit dirt as Reznor was now flying.

"You may have surprised me, worm but don't get used to it. It won't happen again."

Reznor flew towards the infinite vacumn of space and it turned out to be just in time. The orange glow dissipated and Ratchet pulled off his helmet.

"He's scared."

* * *

**Final Thought- Well that was weird! But the gay beatdown was funny and useless! The next chapter will have no useful information but lots of useless humor.**

**Can you say NINJA SQUIRRELS!**

**Review!**


	20. Radon

**Editor's Note- Let's get down to business. Many readers thought that last chapter was the final battle but those people were wrong! My story won't last much longer but the final battle will be much longer and gorier! **

**Relax and be patient. The end is near. But not too near.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Radon**

The Starship Phoenix was quiet with work.Ratchet was in the VR simulator taking out his aggression. Sasha was piloting through a dangerous asteroid belt.Al was in his robotics lab, tinkering with his latest invention.

As Clank observed these habits as he strolled through the corridors, he walked into an unfamiliar room.

"What in the world!"

Three ninja squirrels jumped into the air with flying kicks. Clank ducked and zapped with his Clank Shocker. The three animals fell on the floor stunned but he forgot to notice one of them hanging from the ceiling. Falling from above, the ninja let out a battle cry.

"Yahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

As Clank and the squirrel rolled around on the floor, a frustrated engineer pressed buttons on a remote furiously. The squirrels stopped all movement.

"Sorry about that! My latest invention, Robot Ninja Squirrels!"

Clank stared at him with a puzzled expression on his head.

"This is what our funding is going towards!"

"There have been stupider ideas!"

A green flash lit the room, revealing a jubilant Al.

"It works! It really works!"

"How did you get here?"

"My latest invention! Come with me."

* * *

As they entered the robot hangar, they gasped in amazement at the huge machine. It had a satellite dish head with a square body and many knobs and levers.

"What is it?"

"Remember the Recall I invented a couple of chapters ago?"

"You mean the thing we used once and never heard about ever again?"

"Yeah, well I upgraded the tech to a teleportation-matrix inducer!"

Ratchet and Clank stared with stupid expressions on their faces.

"It moves stuff."

"Oh."

"What's the point of it?"

"I was thinking we could transport Reznor into a vat of acid or a volcano or something."

Sasha entered the lab with a purpose.

"It's done. Good, now come to the bridge. I think we have a use for it."

* * *

They moved quickly to the front of the ship.

"So, our fundings been going towards Al's little project."

"Yeah."

"So, Al gets a teleporter but I don't get a puppy!"

"What good would a puppy do for fighting evils?"

"It could make them puke by licking its butt!"

As Ratchet and Sasha argued, they eventually made their way to the bridge and they immediately went quiet. For a moment.

"What is that!"

A huge mass of purple energy was on the screen, crackling with lightning. It was planet-sized and had a radioactive glow to it.

"It is a plasma-formed subplanet with an atmosphere consisting of radon, uranium, silicon, and hydrogen in its last stage of life."

The others stared at Al when he finished his explanation.

"Al, shut up."

"Shutting."

"It's planet Ragnorak and its about to go into the supernova stage of its life."

"Shouldn't we be moving away from it, then?"

"Think about it."

Ratchet stroked his chin and thought. Then a smile spread from ear to ear.

"This could work."

"Alright people, lets get to work."

* * *

**Final Thought- That was stupid and useful to the plot! Yay, I need to think about some new words. There are only 3 chapters left, so ask questions now!**

**P.S. I have copyrights to all aspects of theninja squirrel franchise! Don't even try to steal it. Say word!**


	21. Hellos and Goodbyes

**Editor's Note- Hi, I have prepared a useless chapter for you today! I am confused about what to do next so I'm going to wing it this time. The final fight is looming...**

**Review it or perish!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Hellos and Goodbyes**

The Starship Phoenix was buzzing with activity as usual. Al was testing the teleporter to make sure it worked perfectly. Sasha and the others were discussing an issue in the bridge.

"How are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are we going to shoot him with the ray without him stopping it?"

"I could keep him busy!"

"But what if you got shot?"

"Like that could happen!"

Everyone turned to Ratchet with a "You're an idiot!" expression on their face. Ratchet stared at the ground in embarassment.

"Okay, where should we do this at?"

"Grelbin seems like the most logical place. No people. No weapons. Just a desert."

"Okay, any more questions?"

"I've got one. What if this doesn't work?"

Everyone had a grave expression on their face.

"Then we all die."

* * *

Two galactic rangers were moving the teleporter onto the dropship when one of them dropped their end."

"Son of a Qwark!"

"Sorry G-17!"

"You are such a klutz, Q-76!"

"Why do you have Playgirls in your locker?"

As the two rangers beat the robotic piss out of each other, Sasha and Ratchet were saying their farewells in each others arms.

"Please come back alive."

"I will."

"Say it!"

"I will come back alive."

"Ok, let me give you a proper sendoff."

"What does that mean-- Oh, I get it!"

The two moved to Sasha's bedroom and Clank was talking to Qwark and Skrunch.

"Here, take this."

He held out a small sphere with 6 buttons scattered over it.

"What is it?"

"It's a security measure."

Clank still had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Its a Hyper-grenade. If things start going south, pus a button and throw."

"Do you think we will have to use this?"

"You can't be too careful."

Clank move towards the dropship.

"Clank, good luck."

Clank saluted the captain and moved onto the dropship.

* * *

Everyone was onto the dropship and the crew was saying their last goodbyes.

"Bye guys!"

"You can do it!"

"Bring me back a souvenir!"

"Take his freakin head off!"

The door closed and it zoomed off into space.

* * *

**Final Thought- Told ya it was useless!Ohhhh! Ratchet and Sasha doing some XXX stuff! Yeah. Two chapters left.**

**Please review!**


	22. Ragnorak Part 1

**Editor's Note- Here it is at last. The final chapter.Maybe. You will just have to deal with it and keep reading. Sorry it took so long but I needed some inspiration.**

**Deal with it and read on. Don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Ragnorak Part 1**

Ratchet stood in the open bay of the dropship with Clank on his back.

Clank's arm were exchanged for wings.

Ratchet's Charge boots revved.

A wrist communicator currently showed the galactic time.

His wrench spun in his hand.

Infernox armor covered his body.

Various instruments hummed and beeped uselessly.

"Are you ready, Clank?"

"I was assembled for this."

"Good, then lets make this count."

* * *

The Aridia landscape was as desolate as ever, which in fact was a good thing considering the war that was going to happen soon. All of the supplies were assembled and camoflouged accordingly. Two rangers were setting up a bet. 

"So, if Ratchet dies, I win 50,000 bolts but I lose 75 boltsif he dies?"

"Yep."

"Woopee! I'm goin' be rich!"

"Who says he's going to win?"

"Dude--"

"I mean have you seen this thing!"

"Dude--"

"Ratchet will get chopped to pieces!"

"Dude, look behind you!"

When the ranger turned and saw (Guess who!) Ratchet, his head was chopped off and the lombax moved into the briefing tent.

"So, what's the plan?"

"All you have to do is stall him for 3 minutes, move out of the way, and bam! No more Reznor!"

"What is going to stop him from just flying off the planet?"

"We set up a laser web around the planet so nobody is getting off that planet."

"Okay, lets just hope everything goes according to plan."

Ratchet moved to get ready as the final preparations were made.

When everything was made ready, a familiar figure glided down from the sky.

**2 Minutes Later**

"Looks like you don't know when to learn."

"I wasn't the one who ran away last time!"

With an angry snarl, Reznor charged forward but Ratchet simply ran on top of his bent body. Unfortunately, the monster couldn't stop.

**SMASH**

With no dip in his vigor, Reznor ran back into the fray with claws slashing. Ratchet deflected the blows with his wrench.

**CHINGCHINGCHINGCHINGCHINGCHING**

Ratchet retaliated with some swipes of his own but Reznor blasted towards the wrenches.

**BLAST**

Both fighters were sent flying in opposite directions. Ratchet got up and wall jumped. He spun like a twister with wrenches extended. Reznor stretched out his hand and caught the blade.

**SHING**

**1:23 minutes left**

Reznor spin-tossed Ratchet into a wall.

**CRACK**

The spunky lombax got up unphased and and lept forward quickly. Grasping both arms, Ratchet fell backwards and rolled, flinging the monstrosity.

**THUD**

Lifting both hands into the air, he smashed the ground, sending orange shockwaves towards Reznor.

**BLAST**

Getting up quickly, the creature let out a sonic roar attack and Ratchet was airborne before long.

**48 seconds left**

He grabbed the ground with claws extended but he was sliding slowly. Thinking quickly, he remembered there was another person with him.

"Clank, I could use some help!"

Clank's antenna glowed green and fireda bolt of pure energy at the beast.

**SHOCK**

Reznor groaned in pain and sank to one knee, closing his mouth.

"Thanks, buddy."

Ratchet charged forward, drop-kicking the freak in the face.

**CRUNCH**

**26 seconds left**

"We better get him into the position."

Dragging Reznor to the center of the plain, Ratchet moved him into range of the teleporter. Unfortunately, the beast was only playing possum. He grabbed an arm and threw him to the floor.

**SMASH**

Reznor got up and dropped an elbow to Ratchet's sternum.

**CRUSH**

When Reznor tried to drop another elbow, the lombax rolled out of the way. Out of pure revenge, Ratchet hopped and came down, his knee landing on Reznor's face.

**9 seconds left**

Ratchet tried to punch him but the beast caught his hand. Ratchet tried to fight out but Reznor grabbed his other hand.

**6 seconds left**

Both fighters struggled to overpower the other.

**4 seconds left**

The tension was mounting at the mobilebase. One ranger couldn't take the suspense.

"Ratchet, get out of the way!"

**2 seconds left**

"What the-"

**0 seconds left**

A green flash and both were gone.

* * *

**Final Thought- Told you it wasn't over! It may take a while but I will post the final chapter soon. Have a safe and happy vacation.**

**Ciao!**


	23. Ragnorak Part 2

**Editor's Note- Hello readers! This is finally it! Who will reign supreme? The trigger-happy lombax or the biological terror? You will have to keep reading to find out.**

**P.S. I am sorry this entry is so late but I can't stop playing Kingdom Hearts 2. Heck, I'm playing it right now!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Ragnorak Part 2**

The orange-red landscape was littered with boulders and plateaus. The dark red sky sparked with purple lightning throughout. On the ground, however, a war was raging.

Reznor was flying forward at mach speeds, firing plasma bursts with both hands, and Ratchet was leaping backwards, zigzagging and counterattacking when possible.

Attacks were exchanged without much effect.

"What's the matter, Ratchet? You running out of juice?"

Ratchet replied by backflipping into a wall, bouncing off, and ramming the creature with his shoulder. Both of them were sent crashing through a wall with a boom.

CRACK

Rachet got up first with an effort and walked over to Reznor with wrenches extended. As he raised a wrench, he noticed an eyelid move.

"Oh, crud,"

With unknown agility, Reznor slashed Ratchet's helmet off. Ratchet grabbed his right eye in pain and the beast capitilized with a backhand strike.

Ratchet was sent hurtling through the air for a mile and crashed into the hard surface of the planet.

"Are you okay?"

Ratchet moved his hand to reveal his eye cut in half.

"Have any Nanotech?"

Clank pulled out a regular orb and placed it on the injured eye. It healed instantly.

"Let's get back to the fun."

He jumped out of the crater and scanned the horizon for his enemy. He quickly saw him soaring downward with a look of extreme hate on his face. Jumping 50 feet off the ground, Ratchet flipped over Reznor's back and threw him towards the ground.

The creature extended his wings, which slowed him down considerally. As Ratchet glided down, Reznor concentrated on a nearby boulder.

He hurled the boulder towards the lombax, who chopped it in half. With a snarl on his face, he sent a hologram towards Ratchet.

Ratchet let out a startled yelp and spun his wrenches, shredding the hologram into pieces. Ratchet laughed at Reznor's pathetic attempts to beat him.

"Is this the best you can do?"

Reznor then looked like he was going to puke and his mouth expanded greatly. He then spit out huge amounts of mini-Reznors. Thinking quickly,the lombaxpulled out a Blitz Cannon and using its wide range, eliminated the clones.

Reznor let out a frustrated scream and lunged at Ratchet, pushing him to the ground.

"Don't you get it! You can't beat me!"

"I'm not trying to!"

And with that, he pressed the Recall on his neck, disappearing. At that moment, the planet decided to explode.

* * *

The crew cheered at the returning heroes, asQuark moved to the front of the crowd.

"Well, I guess you should tell the news crew about how I helped save the day."

"I'll give you five seconds before I give you a Devastator missile up the butt!"

As Quark ran away, Clank was getting thrown around on top of the mosh pit. Sasha made her way to the front.

"Thanks for saving the day, Mr. Hero. I have a surprise for you!"

"What? Do I get my own planet? I shall name it Ratchetopia!"

"No, I'm pregnant."

Ratchet let out a girly scream and curled into a ball, sucking his thumb.

* * *

In the remains of a recently imploded planet...

A monster's corpse floated through the cold vacumn of space.

The monster's eye flickered open.

* * *

**Final Final Thought- Can it be true? Is it finally over? It is. Sweet!**

**Thanks to MissTrippy for her constant reviews.**

**Thanks to pigmancq for the ideas.**

**Thanks to uh... me for my genius!**

**Plans for a sequel... maybe.**

**Thanks for reading and goodbye!**


End file.
